magifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Morgiana
Morgiana(モルジアナ) - jest kobietą Fanalis. Będąc niewolnicą Jamila, poznała Aladdina i Alibabę, gdy znajdowała się w labiryncie wraz z innym niewolnikiem, Goltasem i ze swoim panem. Jest jednym z głównych protagonistów w Magi. Wygląd Morgiana ma czerwone włosy i oczy, tak jak wszyscy Fanalis. Będąc niewolnicą, nosiła na nogach ciężkie łańcuchy, po których pozostały ślady. Na szyi widnieje naszyjnik, który dostała od Alibaby. Ma solidną, kobiecą budowę ciała.Na nogach ma przetopione łańcuchy, które Aladyn wcześniej zniszczył swoim fletem, są one srebne z diamentem czerwonym w środku . Podczas swojej podróży na Czarny Ląd , Morgiana zaczęła nosić białą sukienkę bez rękawów,związaną z dłuższą wstążką.Urosły jej włosy,sięgają jej do połowy pleców. Ona teraz nosi swoje metalowe naczynie na nogach. Morgiana.full.1564208.jpg|Morgiana jako niewolnica . MAGI-.The.Labyrinth.of.Magic.600.1625392.jpg|Alibaba żegnając się z Morgianą daje jej naszyjnik . 32759895_m.jpg|Morgiana thumb|292px|Morgiana w Sindri Osobowość Morgiana jest cichą i małomówną dziewczyną. Mimo że jest silna i wytrzymała, czasem zachowuje się jak normalna dziewczyna, np. uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Alibaba ją pochwalił albo ukazała zazdrość, gdy Alibaba pojawił się z inną dziewczyną. Czuje coś do Alibaby. Udowoniono to, gdy nie chciała iść z Hakuryuu Renem do Imperium Kou, gdyż było to z powodu swoich uczuć do Alibaby. Jest bardzo niepewna siebie i potajemnie myśli o sobie, jak o kimś bezużytecznym w porównaniu z innymi. Jej największym pragnieniem jest być użyteczną dla Aladdina i Alibaby. Historia Większość przeszłości Morgiany jest nadal tajemnicą, wiadomo, że jest z Ciemnego Kontynentu albo inaczej Mrocznych ziem - Cathargo.Jest z plemienia Fanalis. W młodości ona i jej rodzice zostali porwani i sprzedani na rynku jako niewolnicy. W czasie prezentowania, dziewczyna została rozebrana i wystawiona na widok publiczny. W czasie licytacji, Morgiana wołała swoją matkę i ojca, aby uratowali ją. W pewnym momencie kupił ją Jamil, który znęcał się nad nią okrutnie. Jak to Aladdin stwierdził, Morgiana miała w sobie niewidzialne łańcuchy, które nie pozwalały jej sprzeciwić się swojemu panu. Miała coś podobnego do syndromu sztokholmskiego, gdzie w niewoli zaczyna zaprzyjaźniać się z porywaczem. Magi:The Labirynth Of Magic. Aladyn zniszczył jej łańcuchy przy pierwszym spotkaniu Morgiany z nim i Alibabą,ale za to obydwoje oberwali.Morgiana jechała w klatce do kopalni razem z wozami przewożącymi wino i w jednym z nich jechali Alibaba i Aladyn.Gdy pojawiła się Pustynny hiacynt to gdy wypuszczano niewolników z klatki i inni ratowali wino to mała dziewczynka wpadła w paszczę hiacynta,Morgiana próbując ją złapać wpadła z nią.Alibaba skoczył im na ratunek z winem który wylał w paszczę hiacynta.Wtedy uratował Morgiane i dziewczynkę ale on sam wpadł do paszczy która się zamknęła i wtedy Aladyn z Ugo mu pomogli.Następne spotkanie Morgiany z Alibabą i Aladynem było w Labiryncie Amona,była tam ze swoim panem Jamilem i niewolnikiem Goltiasem.Walczyła z Alibabą i Aladynem w skarbcu na polecenie swojego pana,gdy labirynt zaczął się walić bo Judal go zamykał to Goltias przeciął jej łańcuchy i powiedział by wróciła do ojczyzny.Morgiana zostawiła Goltiasa i Jamila w labiryncie i uciekła z Alibabą i Aladynem,każdy z nich trafił w inne miejsce i gdy znowu się spotkali to podróżowali razem i stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi,również razem z nimi zaprzyjaźniła się z Hakuryuu którego spotkali i przeszli z nim Labirynt Zagan. Magi:The Kingdom Of Magic. Wszyscy się rozdzielają,Alibaba płynie do cesarstwa Reim by zostać gladiatorem,Aladyn do Magnostadt by się polepszyć w magii,a Morgiana do swojego domu - Cathargo,a Hakuryuu do cesartwa Kou.Wszyscy płyną tym samym statkiem który atakują piraci i porywają Aladyna.Oczywiście Alibaba,Morgiana i Hakuryuu go ratują.Wszyscy później wyruszają na własną ręke,Aladyn leci na swoim turbanie,a Alibaba wyrusza piechotą jak Morgiana.Hakuryuu pożegnał się najpierw z Aladynem gdy wyruszał do domu,a gdy Morgiana przyszła się pożegnać to on wyznał jej miłość i ją pocałował,chciał by Morgiana poszła z nim do cesarstwa Kou,ale ona odmówiła z podowu uczuć do Alibaby.Gdy Morgiana dotarła do Cathrago to nie zobaczyła żadnego Fanalis,tylko zwykłych ludzi.Spotkała byłego króla Balbadd i jego służącego którzy zaprowadzili ją w czarne miejsce ponoć bez dna.Morgiana użyła swoich łańuchów i leciała dzięki nimi wolniej w dół.A gdy była już na samym dole to zobaczyła domek który jest jednego z Magi'ch Yunan'a,zaprosił ją do środka i powiedział że są też inni Fanalis,Morgiana od razu chciała ich szukać.Morgiana nauczyła się korzystać ze swojego naczynia,teraz nosi je na nogach,potrafi zrobić by uformowały się w kształt palących się skrzydeł i lata dzięki nimi.Uratowała spadającego Alibabe po wybuchu i on jej na początku nie rozpoznał,gdy Morgiana postawiła go na ziemi to pomagała innym walczyć z wielkim potworem. Umiejętności Jako Fanalis Morgiana jest bardza silny, jeśli chodzi o zdolność do walki. Ona jest na tyle silna,aby zabić każdego.Ona nawet przeszła trening sztuk walki z Masrurem.Dziewczyna też potrafi tańczyć. Bitewny płacz Okrzyk bojowy, że używa do walki,i może tym przestraszyć potwory. Ona boi się potworów do 2 do 3 razy większe od niej. Echolokacja Ulepszona wersja jej okrzyku wojennego,Morgiana wykorzystuje własne zmysły,aby zobaczyć swoje otoczenie. Wzmocniona siła fizyczna Morgiana jest bardzo silna,może zabić niebiezpieczne zwierzę jednym kopnięciem.Była w stanie złamać dorosłych Fanalis kajdanki i łańcuchy, kiedy była rozgniewana.Ona jest na tyle silna, aby przewozić do 7 osób na raz. Ponieważ szkolenie Masrura,zwiększyło jej siłe. Zwiększona szybkość Jako Fanalis, Morgiana urodziła się z wyjątkową szybkością. Ona udowodniła to wielokrotnie, zamykając duże luki w jednej chwili i przechwytywania szybkich ataków ludzi.To wszystko dzięki szkoleniu z Masrurem. Ulepszone Zmysły Morgiana jako Fanalis, wykazała się znakomitą w słuchu i zapachu, jak pokazano, gdy była w stanie zlokalizować Aladyna i Alibabe w Labiryncie Amona gdzie się ukrywał się w jaskini. Mistrz sztuk walki Ponieważ będąc Sindrii,Morgiana trenowała pod okiem Masrura w sztukach walki,aby zwiększyć swoje umiejętności fizyczne.Od tamtej pory wykazała imponujące umiejętności walki z przeciwnikami. : : Dżin Morgiana wykorzystuje uprawnienia Alibaba Saluja,dżina Amona. Amon pożycza jego moc do jej naczynia pokrewnego,Amol Selseira. Amol Selseira (Płonące skrzydła żelaznych łańcuchów) Wyglądają jak łańcuchy niewolnika którym była.Do nich jest najbardziej przywiązana więc wybrała je na naczynie.Naczynie nosi teraz na nogach i może zrobić tak że płonące łańcuchy uformują się w skrzydła,dzięki nimi może latać.Alibaba dał jej drugie naczynie pokrewne Amona,naszyjnik jego zdolności są nadal nieznane. To miało być zapasowe w przypadku jakby jej łańcuchy miały być uszkodzone. Relacje Alibaba Saluja Morgiana jest wdzięczna i lojalna wobec Alibaby.Ona zazwyczaj stara się pomóc mu jak się da, nawet jeśli oznacza to działanie wbrew jego woli,lub prowadzi go jak księżniczka.Ona jest w nim zakochana,widać to gdy odrzuca propozycje Hakuryuu by została jego cesarzową.Albo wtedy w Sindrii gdy Alibaba powiedział że ładnie wygląda to się zarumieniła i odwróciła.Również widać wszystko w mandze. Aladyn Aladyn jest ważnym przyjacielem Morgiana.Ona czule wspomina czas gdy Aladyn złamał łańcuchy które nosiła jako niewolnik.On dał jej przydomek Mor.Jego zapach przypomina jej ciepły słoneczny dzień i mleko owcze. Hakuryuu Ren Morgiana widzi go jako jednego z jej przyjaciół, a ona stara się mu pomóc, gdy jest w tarapatach np.w labiryncie Zagan,powiedziała Hakuryuu że pragnie chronić go.Później była wdzięczna, gdy Hakuryuu zadeklarował swoje uczucia do niej,ale nie odwzajemniła ich. Masrur Masrur jest Morgiany walki mentorem.Lubią siebie i zachowują się jak rodzeństwo.Morgiana czasami idzie do niego po radę. Jamil Był jej panem i znęcał się nad nią okrtunie.Bała się jego,była przerażona,nie mogła myśleć że pozwoli mu umrzeć. Goltias Przed śmiercią, Goltias chciał, żeby wrcała do ojczyzny.Uważał, że nie miała nic na tyle złe, aby umrzeć, w przeciwieństwie do niego. Ciekawostki *Jej imię jest oparte na Morgianie ( Arabski : Marjana ( t ) مرجانة ) , od słowa Marjan ( مرجان ) , sprytnej i silnej niewolnicy, która występowała w Ali Babaie i czterdziestu rozbójnikac z Baśni Tysiąca i Jednej Nocy. *Jej specjalną umiejętnością jest kopanie. *Jej hobby to trening mięśni. *Słabością Morgiany jest improwizacja i to, że nie umie pływać. *Jej ulubionym typem człowieka jest " nie jestem pewna " i ona nie lubi właścicieli niewolników. *Lubi spędzać dni wolne na treningu z Masrur. *Martwi się o to, co ma zrobić, aby stać się jeszcze silniejszą. *Jej ulubioną potrawą jest ryba i nie lubi kukurydzy. *Morgiana nie lubi samotności. *Osobą, którą się interesuje jest Masrur, ponieważ też jest Fanalis. *Według niektórych źródeł Morgiana nie nosi żadnej bielizny. *Według Alibaby, Morgiana brzmi śpiąco. : Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Niewolnik Kategoria:Fanalis Kategoria:Członek służby Kategoria:Kupiec Kategoria:Ciemny Kontynent